searching for the answers
by Sukai Skye
Summary: After inuyasha & Kagome's death, thier only daughter Umi searchs for answers and revenge. she and Ami search for Sango and Miroku, as Kagome instructed. Umi meets many intersting charcters that she befriends. but will she be able to face the challenges?
1. the begining

**Summary Inuyasha and Kagome get killed along with the whole village. Before Kagome dies, she tells her 5 year old daughter that she needs to find Sango and Miroku. Eight years later Umi and Ami, the women who raised her, are still looking. They make some new friends on the way, and when they finally meet Sango and Miroku, Umi seeks revenge on the demon who killed her family and will not rest until she finds it. please read, I need your opoinion. Please read.**

_Me: "I know that inuyasha and kagome aren't in it as much…but please read it. Just give it a chance and tell me what you think."_

_**Chapter 1 – The beginning**_

A little girl, about the age of 5, was laying on a field of flowers. She had on a white silk kimono with blue flowers on it. "Umi!" someone called. Umi sat up and turned towards the person who called. The wind blew through her silver hair and if you looked closely, you could see two little silver ears on top of her head. "Umi, there you are. Your mommy and daddy were looking for you." The women said picking her up gently. The women began playing with Umi's ears and Umi began giggling. The women laughed while saying "Umi, you have the cutest ears." Umi sniffed the air and her face went from happy to fearful. Soon she began struggling out of the womens grip.

"Umi, what's wrong?" The women asked trying to calm Umi down. Umi finally freed herself and ran across the field. "Umi!" The women called after her. Umi just ran across the field not listening to the women. Finally, Umi stopped at a village, and not to long after the women caught up to her. "Umi, why did you…" she stopped with a gasp as she looked at the village. "No…" she said with a whisper. The village was in complete ruins, it was attacked by demons, and everyone seemed to have perished. The women fell on her knees and covered her mouth in shook. Umi looked around the village for something or someone. "Umi…" a weak voice said. Umi turned and ran towards the voice, where she found a women, close to death, with a man with dog ears holding her by the waist. "Mommy? Daddy?" Umi said with tears in her eyes.

"That's right Umi, it's mommy and daddy. Daddy is sleeping right now, ok?" her mom said, and Umi nodded her head saying she understood. Her mom smiled. "Umi, I want you to take Daddy's sword," her mom handed her a sword. "The Jewel, make sure to keep it safe at all times," her mom removed a pink jewel that was more then half way completed, and placed it around Umi's neck. "And this." She said as she placed a heart shape locket in Umi's hands. "Now, I need you to find two people named Sango and Miroku. Tell them who you are and show them this locket, and they will help you." Her mom coughed up a little blood and her vision started to fade. Umi started to cry when she saw her mom start coughing up blood. Her mom gave her a weak smile as her eyes started to get heavy. "Remember Umi, mommy and daddy love you." Her mom said as she used her last bit of strength and kissed Umi on her forehead, then she slowly closed her eyes and died.

"Mommy?..." Umi said in confusion as tears were now flowing from her eyes. She shook her mom a little, trying to awake her. When she didn't wake, Umi started to cry even more. She then opened the locket that her mom gave her and she began to cry even more. For there inside the locket was a picture of her mom and dad. Umi hugged the locket close to her chest and cried. She then turned the locket around and on the back she saw three words, and she then tried to sound them out. "I-In-Inu-yasha and K-Ka-Kag-ome." She then read it more clearly. "Inuyasha and Kagome." She then placed the locket around her neck and crawled next to her mom and cried. The women Umi was with earlier walked over to Umi and smiled sadly, at the scene that she had just witnessed. Umi turned her head and looked at the women, with red puffy eyes. "Come here Umi. Everything is going to be ok." The women said holding her arms out to Umi. Umi sniffled a few times and then crawled into the women's arms. The women picked Umi up and held her close. Umi opened the locket that she wore around her neck and showed the women. "Inuyasha and Kagome." Umi said with a few sniffles. The women nodded her head sadly. "Yes, that is you daddy and mommy's names. Do you remember mine?" the women asked softly to Umi. Umi slowly shook her head, and the women smiled sadly. "It's Ami,I'll take care of you from now on Umi. Is that Ok?" the women said while wiping the tears from Umi's eyes. Umi nodded and cuddled in Ami's arms and slowly cried herself to sleep. Ami looked at the sad child in her arms and began to walking out of the village. 'they'll come for the jewel, we have to find Sango and Miroku as soon as possible.' Ami thought to herself as she looked back one last time at the village. 'I hope that we can get Master Inuyasha and Lady Kagome back when we get the jewel.' Ami looked sadly at her home and then turned and left.

_Author's Note (sniff, sniff, sob, sob) I can't believe someone would write a horrible thing. I shall kill the author! (Pause) Wait! That's me isn't it? I hate you SukaiSkye for writing such a thing! But please review…I will update as much as possible. Please review…_


	2. Eight years later

_Me: since I have two reviews so far, I thought I would update…so I would like to thank….my only reviewesr,_

_**Lhouse thank you so much…I try to make my stories as good as possible. I got to you…thank you again**_

_**LostLoverNinaThanks for your compliments…I love ya, buddy!!!**_

_Now to the next chapter!_

_**Chapter 2 – eight years later**_

Umi just woke up from the nightmare about her parents death. Umi couldn't stop having this dream, no matter how much it hurt her. She couldn't understand why this dream kept repeating itself. She looked around to jog her memory of where she was. She realised that she was in a hut with Ami, that they had rented for the night. When she finally started to calm down, she placed her head on her knees. She grabbed the locket that hung around her neck, and opened it staring at the faces of her parents. 'It's been 8 years since that day, 8 years since they were murdered, 8 years since Ami took me in as her own. It's been 8 years since we began looking for Sango and Miroku... 8 long tragic years' She thought to herself.

Umi was now 13 years and her once pure silver hair, now had black streaks in her hair. She and Ami hadn't given up on finding Sango and Miroku yet, even after 8 years of searching, they hadn't given up. Umi kept staring at the faces of her parents as her chocolate brown eyes were forming tears. She was only 5 when it happened, why did it have to happen to her? What had she done wrong? Her parents were good people, why would someone want to kill them? Umi was so confused, nothing made sense. She tucked her head in her knees and began to cry.

Ami started to wake up to the sound of crying, as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, she saw Umi sitting on her bed crying her eyes out. "Umi, what's wrong?" she said gently walking over to Umi. Umi looked at Ami with sad teary eyes. She wrapped her arms around Ami suddenly, giving her a big hug while crying in her arms. Ami hugged Umi gently, while rubbing her back softly to calm her down. As soon as Umi began to settle down, Ami took placed her hands on Umi's shoulder's and looked at her with a gentle frown. "You had that same nightmare again didn't you? The one about that day when your parents died?" She asked quietly. Umi nodded slowly as she wipped her tears with the sleeve of her kimono. "Why…Why would someone want to kill them." She asked softly as she held on to her locket tightly. Ami shook her head slowly. "That is just how many people and demons are. They just think that it gives them more power, when really it just makes them want to kill more, not only to make them feel like they've gained more power, but just for the love of it. But enough talk of this stuff, lets get ready to continue our journey." Ami said as she got up and started to pack their things. Umi smiled slightly and got off her bed and helped Ami pick up and pack their things.

Soon, they were on their way looking for Sango and Miroku again. They walked for what seemed like hours, and the worst part was…was that it seemed to be hours of silence. As they continued to walk the silence wasn't getting any better. Finally, Umi just couldn't take the silence anymore. "How the Hell do we know if we are going the right way?!" She screamed loudly at Ami. Ami stopped for a moment and stared at Umi while blinking a few times at her. Umi quickly realised what she said and covered her mouth in an instant as her face went red from embrassement. "Sorry." She muttered quietly as she looked the other way at a tree that suddenly seemed very intersting. Ami began to process what had just happened through her head, and suddenly, without warning, she began laughing up a strom. Umi was so surprised and confused. "You are more like your father then you know." Ami said laughing. When Umi heard this, she turned her head to try and hide her tears. Ami stopped laughing and smiled at Umi. "I'm sorry Umi. But it's true. You should be proud." Umi looked at her and smiled, and then looked up at the Sky deep in thought. 'Maybe I can bring them back once I avenage them. I just want us to be together, but for now I know that they are watching me from somewhere else. Keeping me safe like they use to do.' Umi thought to herself as she started down the road again.

_Authors note So, how was this chapter? Once I get further in the story, I will make the chapter's longer…Please REVIEW!!!!_


End file.
